Finals
by Achelois
Summary: JosieZ fic with drugssexual situationsdrugs


So this is a josie / Z fic

rated R

mature situations (sexualty, drug abuse and alchololism)

please read and review

P.S. i own nothing

Josie danced around her room, an alcohol induced haze of happiness. Finally she as leaving this place for the night, technically it wasn't allowed for a student to leave school grounds after dark, but then school regulations said students weren't allowed to do drugs or drink and she had done both this

evening. Corrine was with Marshall in his room pussyfooting around their

relationship, while Vaughn had surprised them all by asking Lucas to go to the

movies with him. Lucas surprisingly agreed, and thus Josie was finally,

thankfully strait-edge friend free. All she had to do was go to the science lab

get a few test tubes for shooters and she would be all set. Staggering out of

her room with the naked bottle of vodka dangling loosely from her inebriated

hand she ventured closer to the science lab and the fiery goodness of a well

mixed drink. After nearly falling down the stairs and had collapsed onto the

door of the lab giggling she fell in through the door as she opened it taking a

swig from her bottle. Peering in she noticed thankfully the lights were out and

incidentally her professor was out. The sudden thought of the man who

commanded this classroom caused her mind to freeze on his image, holding a

perfect copy of her mentors face in her mind she suddenly lost track of the

reason she was there in the first place. Sliding down to the floor she was

filled with warm memorieses of all the long classes and science club meetings

as well as the leisure time she voluntary spent with him. Sighing she sipped

her drink now, thoughts filled with a sudden unknown lust for her oldest

friend. She imagined him coming through the door from his office, picking her

up by her legs which naturally wrapped around his waist. His lip caressing hers

in a movement of fury and passion, their groins grinding together rhythmically

gyrating to a rhythm all their own, it was when dream Z was about to bring his

talented lips to her quivering chest that she awoke from day dreams to the door

opening. She quickly with the practiced ease of many such situations she as

quietly as possible got into the cupboard across from her alcohol in hand.

Holding her breath she thanked every god there ever was there was nothing in

the brilliant hiding place, as well as praying for a whoever it was to go away.

Sadly the fates did not smile on her as the lights were turned on and heavy

footfalls could be heard entering the room.

Trying not to freak out Josie consciously slowed and swallowed her breathing as the steps got closer,

it was as it the figure had radar. Taking a swig of her flask she closed her eyes and held her breath as the steps stopped right in front of the thin doors

that protected her from identification. A quick silent breath of air entered

her lungs quick as a bullet from a gun, as the cupboard she had leaned against

was almost violently thrown open. She heard a clutter

of glass as the figure searched for some mysterious object. When the figure

began to mutter curses under his breath she understood it was the object of her

deepest darkest fantasies. It was nothing she could tell any of the friends at

Blake Holsey, but since the first day he had instructed her she had a secret

lust for her teacher. It was the subject of some very intense fantasies, such

as the one that got her into this situation in the first place. The strange part

was(aside from the fact she was hiding) was he was cursing rather venomously.

Another thing was his voice was even more slurred that her's. It was at this

point our red headed heroine had a wonderfully dangerous thought that only

drunken logic could comprehend. 1) She was drunk and happy 2) vodka made her

happy 3) Z was drunk and angry 4) vodka makes me happy so if Z is sad he must

have no vodka 5) I must give Z vodka 6) once i give him vodka he;'ll be happy

and love me. So happy was the young girl that she didn't realise it wasn't as

simple as that, it couldn't be. Sadly before doubt, reason, or common sense

kicked in Josie burst from the cabinet and embraced her frozen teacher in a

drunken hug while raising the almost empty 26'er in the air near his face.

" Don't be saad Zack, this'll make you'um bett-eer" the sheer fact that the tiny fairy of a girl was still standing was the only reason her professor was not yelling at her. The instant he saw her his anger dissolved. To think a girl he had so much hope for, someone who showed so much promise was drunk,.... no piss loaded was a better word, was almost unthinkable.

However her full body reminded him in a very primitive way that it was indeed happening and it was happening with her in very little clothing. Looking down at his protégé he felt a pang of lust. Her body was covered in her school plaid skirt and a white tank top that she had almost painted on. Her green eyes where wild with happiness, but mellowed with concern for him. He was touched in a strange way she felt sorry for him. Heat fell off her body in deep waves that seemed to slap him in the face, muscles clenched in him as she unconsciously rubbed her body against his in a way that was impossible to belive innocent.While proffessor Zachary was never a man to belive he would be attracted to a student , let alone be in this piticular situation, he could not help but respond to his student. Joise Trent had been the object of his secret, unwelcome lust, since the day she had come to Blake Holsey. After getting to know her he had assumed it would stop, after all he was her teacher. Unfourtunatly the opposite had occured, she was brillent, wild, energetic and not aware of just how sexy she was. Just the kind of woman he had spent his life looking for. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice or even care that his student was milimeters away from his lips. Their lust combined with inebriation was so great a force no man nor woman could ever resist. Slowly their lips touched as delicatly as dew graces a flower. Less that a moment later they were melded togeather almost one. His lips disengaged from her's and in a frevor trailed down her neck leaving a trail of lightning on her body.Asa bolt of desire went down her spine Josie moaned

"oh god Z"

At that moment his senses returned and he realised what he was doing and to who, his mind foroze.

" J-Josie!" He stuttered and shoved her away, unknowing of just how off balance she was. She crashed into the floor passed out cold. He stared down at her body in mute horror before quickly picking her and her thankfully plastic bottle up off the floor and venturing into his room, with his consciously challenged student.


End file.
